AFTER THE REICHENBACH FALL
by LONGLIVE AUTHOR
Summary: "Biarkan aku lewat…dia temanku."/"Biarkan aku lewat…"/Sebuah tubuh yang berdarah dan denyut nadi yang kosong. Dia sudah mati./"Dia temanku."/ WARNING! ONE THEORY OF REICHENBACH EXPLANATION.


**DISCLAIMER  
Nor even wish**

 **Sir Arthur Conan Doyle  
Mark Gatiss & Steven Moffat as a writer  
©BBC**

 **©LONGLIVE AUTHOR  
Proudly present**

 **AFTER THE REICHENBACH FALL**

Dia telah terlibat peperangan, melihat banyak luka, kematian, kehilangan. Tapi tak pernah seorang Jonh Watson melihat mimpi buruknya yang menjelma begitu nyata dihadapannya. Orang gila, seorang psikopat yang sudah ia anggap sebagai temannya. Jatuh begitu saja dihadapanya.

 _"_ _Biarkan aku lewat…dia temanku."_

 _"_ _Biarkan aku lewat…"_

Sebuah tubuh yang berdarah dan denyut nadi yang kosong. Dia sudah mati.

 _"_ _Dia temanku."_

 ** _Dua hari sebelumnya_**

"Kau salah, kau tahu? Kau juga dihitung. Kau selalu dihitung dan aku selalu percaya padamu. Tapi kau benar." Ia Sherlock menoleh. "Aku tidak baik-baik saja."

"Katakan padaku, ada apa?" takut-takut gadis bernama Molly itu bertanya.

"Molly, aku pikir aku akan mati."

"Apa yang kau butuhkan?"

"Jika aku bukanlah semua yang kau pikir tentangku, segala yang aku pikir tentangku, apakah kau masih mau membantuku?"

"Apa yang kau butuhkan?"

"Kau."

Gadis itu tertegun tidak mengerti apa yang Sherlock bicarakan. Tidak biasanya Sherlock berbicara dengan nada seserius itu. Ia jadi takut sekaligus cemas.

"Aku akan membantumu, tapi apa maksudnya ini?"

"Moriarty harus dihentikan dan aku harus mati untuk melakukannya."

"Tidak."

"Jangan khawatir, aku tidak akan benar-benar mati. Tapi untuk melakukannya aku butuh bantuanmu." Molly mengehala napas lega. Hampir saja ia mati cemas karena Sherlock berbicara seperti itu kepadanya.

"Bisakah kau tidak berbicara dengan nada seperti itu?"

"Ayo kita duduk."

Mereka menghampiri sebuah bangku di Lab dan membiarkan ruangannya tetap gelap.

"Kita tidak punya banyak waktu Molly, Moriarty harus dihentikan dan kita hanya punya empat puluh delapan jam untuk menyiapkan semuanya."

"Oke, apa yang harus aku lakukan?"

"Moriarty, dia telah menciptakan sebuah drama besar. Ingat sebelum dia diadili karena telah membobol mahkota kerajaan. Dia menuliskan _'Get Sherlock'_ (=tangkap Sherlock) di kaca pelindungnya. Dari sanalah dia memulai permainannya. Dia menginginkan agar polisi dan semua orang menaruh perhatian pada tulisan itu, agar mereka semua mencurigaiku. Lalu beberapa waktu lalu mendapatkan sebuah kasus tentang penculikan dua anak duta besar Amerika yang di temukan disebuah pabrik tua, dan ketika anak itu melihatku—"

"Dia berteriak, aku tahu. Lestrade memberitahuku. Itu menyebabkan semua orang berpikir kalau kau adalah penculiknya." Potong Molly.

"Ya, tapi itu bukan aku. Melainkan seseorang yang sangat mirip denganku. Itulah yang direncanakan Moriarty. Aku menyimpulkan bahwa dia telah menemukan seseorang yang sangat mirip denganku dan menggunakan untuk menanamkan kecurigaan kalau aku lah penculiknya. Dia berusaha untuk menghancurkanku sedikit demi sedikit. Bermain dengan semua pikiran orang-orang." Hening kemudian. Molly memperhatikannya dengan seksama. Molly adalah orang yang sangat teliti, terkadang jika itu adalah sesuatu yang sangat penting maka dia akan menuliskannya dikertas agar dia tidak lupa. Namun tidak kali ini. Dia mencatat semua perkataan Sherlock di dalam otaknya. Jika benar Sherlock membutuhkan bantuannya maka itu pasti tidak boleh salah sedikitpun.

"Sore tadi, polisi menetapkanku sebagai tersangka dan mereka hendak membawaku ke kantor polisi. Aku kabur bersama Jonh. Karena itulah yang diharapkan oleh Moriarty, dia menginginkanku menjadi buronan dan disanalah aku bertemu dengannya. Di flat miliki Kitty Riley si jurnalis itu aku bertemu dengan Moriarty, dia berpura-pura menjadi Richard Brook. Dia mengaku kalau dia adalah seorang actor yang kubayar untuk menciptakan Moriarty. Untuk kepentinganku sendiri. Dia bilang kalau aku memaksanya dan mengancamnya."

"Dan si jurnalis percaya begitu saja?"

"Moriarty jauh lebih pintar. Dia mengganti semua data Richard Brook dengan foto dirinya. Siapapun akan percaya kalau dia benar-benar Richard Brook. Seorang actor yang dibayar oleh Sherlock Holmes untuk menciptakan Moriarty."

Tentu saja, Moriarty memberitahu seorang wartawan yang haus berita seperti Kitty Riley. Sekali berita itu dimuat maka hal itu akan menyebar seperti kobaran api.

"Baiklah, apa yang harus aku lakukan?" Tanya Molly lagi.

"Kita harus menghentikan Moriarty dan membuat semua orang percaya kalau Richard Brook itu palsu. Aku akan mengundang Moriarty untuk keluar dan bertemu denganku. Aku sudah memperkirakan ada tiga belas kemungkinan yang akan terjadi dan aku harus mempersiapkan semuanya. Tapi aku berada disini untuk satu hal. Aku butuh bantuanmu untuk kemungkinan terburuk, Molly."

"Kau harus mati?"

"Ya. Aku…aku rasa Moriarty akan melibatkan orang-orang terdekatku dan aku tidak bisa membiarkan itu." Ujarnya tanpa menoleh pada Molly. "Aku dan Mycroft akan kerjakan sisanya dan yang harus kau lakukan adalah menemukan mayat laki-laki yang mirip denganku. Mayat dari orang yang bekerja pada Moriarty untuk menculik anak-anak Duta besar Amerika. Aku yakin setelah dia melakukan pekerjaannya, Moriarty harus menyingkirkan orang itu. Kau harus menemukan mayatnya, di kamar mayat di suatu tempat. Palsukan catatanya dengan namaku, dan kau harus menjadi satu-satunya orang yang mengautopsiku."

Sedikit tabu bagi Molly untuk melakukan hal ini. Dia memang selalu membantu Sherlock. Tapi untuk pertama kalinya dia memalsukan kematian seseorang. Secara tidak langsung ini adalah tindakan kriminal dan dia bisa dikenai hukuman jika ketahuan melakukan ini.

"Lalu bagaimana kau akan mati?" Tanya gadis itu.

"Sepertinya aku harus melompat dari atas gedung." Jawabnya singkat.

"Ya ampun Sherlock, itu berbahaya."

"Jangan khawatir. Aku dan Mycroft akan melakukan sisanya."

Hening untuk beberapa detik.

"Apa Jonh tau?" Tanya Molly. Sherlock bergeming.

"Sangat penting bagi Jonh untuk percaya kalau aku benar-benar sudah mati."

"Jadi kau melakukan ini utnuk menipu Jonh?" nada bicara Molly menjadi sedikit lebih tinggi.

"Untuk menipu semua orang, seluruh dunia, termasuk Jonh."

"Tadi dia temanmu, dia teman terdekatmu, apa jadinya jika dia tahu kalau dia kehilanganmu? Oke aku mengerti jika kau melakukan itu _padaku_ , tapi ini—Jonh!"

"Dan kau harus mengerti kenapa aku harus melakukan ini pada Jonh." Molly terdiam, dia berusaha untuk mengerti apa yang ada dipikiran Sherlock Holmes.

"Oke, aku akan berusaha semampuku."

"Baiklah, Mycroft akan memberitahumu." Molly menangguk lalu berdiri, dia tahu kalau waktunya tidak banyak. Dia harus mulai bekerja sekarang. Ia melangkah menjauhi Sherlock.

"Molly."

"Hm?"

"Terima kasih."

Molly kembali ke flatnya. Sudah pukul sebelas malam. Waktunya hanya 48 jam untuk mencari dan memalsukan catatan kematian untuk Sherlock. Dia harus bekerja cepat.

"Diamana aku bisa mendapatkan mayatnya?" Molly bergumam pada dirinya sendiri. Ia berpikir. Moriarty tidak mungkin melundupka mayatnya di Barth's karena terlalu banyak yang mengenalnya disana. Pasti ada di rumah sakit lain. Pertanyaannya adalah dimana? Sherlock bilang kemungkinan Moriarty harus segera menyingkirkan laki-laki yang mirip Sherlock itu sesaat setelah penculikannya. Itu berarti kemungkinan si Pria akan dibunuh tak jauh dari tempat dimana anak-anak itu di temukan. Itu patut dicoba, kan? Jadi Molly membuka laptopnya dan mencari berita tentang penculikan itu.

 ** _'…_** ** _kedua anak Duta besar untuk Amerika Max dan Claudette ditemukan di sebuah pabrik bekas di Addlestone dalam keadaan yang memprihatinkan…"_**

Maka darisanalah dia memulainya. Dia butuh istirahat malam ini. Keesokan harinya, pagi-pagi sekali bahkan sebelum matahari terbit Molly pergi meninggalkan flatnya dan pergi ke sebuah rumah sakit di Addleston. Dia pergi kesana dengan menyalahgunakan surat untuk kepentingan kasus dari Scotland Yard. Cukup mudah bagi Molly sebenarnya, terima kasih kepada Sherlock karenanya ia sering melakukan hal ini. Molly tidak menemukannya di rumah sakit di Addleston, lalu dia melanjutkan perjalannya ke sebuah rumah sakit yang cukup besar di Shepperton dan dia berhasil menemukannya. Sebuah mayat dengan nama Thomas Rodgers.

"Oh ya ampun, dia sangat mirip." Gumamnya ketika melihat mayat itu.

Thomas Rodgers mati karena sebuah tembakan didadanya. Dia kehabisan darah karena tembakan itu. Tak butuh waktu lama untuk Molly membawanya ke Barth's, namun butuh waktu seharian untuk mengganti catatan Thomas Rodgers menjadi Sherlock Holmes. Ia harus memastikan agar tidak ada yang curiga sedikitpun pada catatannya. Dia harus bekerja serapi mungkin.

Dimalam hari ketika ia hampir menyelesaikan pekerjaannya Mycroft mengiriminya pesan.

 ** _077 234 675_**

 ** _Kau sudah menemukannya?—MH_**

 ** _077 356 772_**

 ** _Ya_**

 ** _SEND_**

Tiba-tiba seseorang masuk kedalam ruangannya.

"Miss Hooper, ada paket untukmu."

Molly membuka paketnya dan dia mendapati pakaian Sherlock lengkap dari sepatu sampai syalnya. Kurang dari dua puluh empat jam lagi Sherlock Holmes akan 'mati'. Iapun memakaikan pakaian Sherlock pada mayat itu. Jika melihatnya sekilas, siapapun akan menyangka itu benar-benar Sherlock. Siapa yang tidak kenal mantel dan syal birunya itu? Gadis itu duduk di depan mayat Thomas Rodgers. Ia merenung dan tampak sangat berantakan. Entah berapa gelas kopi yang sudah ia minum. Bukan karena ia kurang tidur atau kelelahan, tapi karena dia harus membantu Sherlock untuk membuatnya 'mati'. Setelah itu apa yang akan ia lakukan? Berarti Sherlock akan menghilang dari Inggris untuk sementara waktu. Belum lagi ia harus membohongi Jonh. Entah apa yang akan dirasakan veteran tentara itu jika kehilangan Sherlock. Padahal Molly belum melakukannya, tapi perasaan tidak enak itu membayanginya dari waktu ke waktu. Dering ponselnya membuyarkan lamunan.

 ** _077 234 675_**

 ** _Kodenya adalah LAZARUS—MH_**

 ** _077 234 675_**

 ** _LAZARUS IS GO—MH_**

Molly dan dua orang laki-laki sudah berada bersamanya di lantai dua Barth's Hospital. Tentu saja dengan mayat 'palsu' Sherlock. Sepuluh menit yang lalu Mycroft mengiriminya pesan. Kode untuk skenario terburuk. Mereka sudah mempersiapkannya sejak pagi. Ketika Jonh meninggalkan Barth's semua area ditutup dan hanya Jonh lah yang boleh masuk ke area itu. Ia tahu kalau orang-orang yang berkumpul dibawah adalah jaringan tunawisma yang sudah dihubungi Sherlock. Mereka akan membantunya untuk melakukan skenario ini. Detik demi detik terasa sangat lama bagi Molly. Dia terus mengulang-ngulang apa yang harus ia lakukan dalam hati.

 _'_ _Jika Sherlock melompat, jatuhkan mayatnya…. Jika Sherlock melompat, jatuhkan mayatnya… Jika Sherlock….'_

Lalu Molly melihat orang-orang mulai memindahkan kantung udara dari balik stasiun ambulan. Itu berarti Jonh sudah datang dan dia harus siap untuk menjatuhkan mayatnya. Kurang dari dua menit kemudian ia melihat tubuh Sherlock terjatuh melewati jendelanya. Ia harus memastikan Sherlock sudah jatuh di kantung udaranya.

"Jatuhkan sekarang!"

Molly dibantu dua orang lainnya menjatuhkan mayat itu tepat dimana Sherlock terjatuh. Mereka mendengar suara berdebam yang cukup keras. Dengan segera Molly dan dua orang pria tadi menjauh dari jendela agar Jonh tidak bisa melihat mereka. Sementara itu dibawah, kantung udara sudah disingkirkan dan Jonh sengaja ditabrak oleh seorang pengendara sepeda untuk mengelur waktu, namun ia sempat melihat mayat yang dijatuhkan Molly dan mengira kalau itu adalah Sherlock. Dalam detik –detik itu mereka Sherlock bertukar tempat dengan mayatnya dan sisanya hanyalah tampilan.

 _"_ _Biarkan aku lewat…dia temanku."_

 _"_ _Biarkan aku lewat…"_

Sebuah tubuh yang berdarah dan denyut nadi yang kosong. Dia sudah mati.

 _"_ _Dia temanku."_

Molly bersembunyi dibalik jendela. Ia bisa mendengar suara-suara panik dari bawah, dia juga bisa mendengar suara Jonh yang memaksa untuk mendekati Sherlock. Tak terasa air matanya jatuh. Ia tidak tahu bagaimana rasanya jadi Jonh. Mereka membawa Sherlock masuk kedalam rumah sakit dan Sherlock dinyatakan mati seketika karena kepalanya pecah dan kehabisan darah. Sekarang dia harus mengautopsi Sherlock. Molly keluar dari ruangan itu. Dia harus berakting seolah-olah terguncang karena Sherlock menjatuhkan diri dari atap gedung. Dia keluar dari sana dan menemukan Jonh sedang berlari mengejar orang-orang yang membawa Sherlock. Jonh melihatnya.

"Molly…Sherlock!"

"Aku tahu." Molly bisa mendengar suara parau dan terputus-putus dari Jonh. Molly menangis dan ini bukanlah akting. Dia benar-benar menangis ketika melihat Jonh dalam keadaan terguncang seperti itu. Jonh mencoba untuk mengikutinya, tapi itu tidak boleh terjadi.

"Jonh, aku mohon jangan mengikutiku. Aku mohon." Molly berlari meninggalkan Jonh. Ia menyeka air matanya dengan susah payah. Baru saja mereka memasukan Sherlock kedalam kantung mayat agar Jonh benar-benar percaya kalau Sherlock sudah mati dan membawanya memasuki kamar mayat. Molly melihat oramg-orang itu keluar dari kamar mayat dan sekali lagi ia memeperingatkan agar jangan sampai Jonh menerobos masuk ke kemar mayat. Ia memasuki ruangan itu dan menemukan Sherlock tengah terduduk dengan setengah badan masih terbungkus kantung mayat. Pandangannya terlihat kosong. Molly berjalan lemas kearahnya. Tak disangka kalau pekerjaan ini begitu menguras tenaganya.

"Bagus sekali Molly." Ujarnya.

"Apakah kau tidak melihat Jonh?! Dia begitu terguncang!" Teriak Molly. "Tidak bisakah—"

"Aku mohon Molly, kita sudah membicarakan ini." Hening kemudian, hanya ada Molly yang berusaha untuk terus menyeka air matanya.

"Tinggal sentuhan terakhir. Hanya tinggal pemakamanku. Mycroft akan mengurus semuanya."

"Kau akan kemana setelah ini?"

"Jaringan Moriarty sangat luas, aku harus menghancurkan semuanya." Hanya ada helaan napas masing-masing. Mereka tahu kalau yang sedang mereka lakukan bukanlah sesuatu yang sederhana. Tapi ternyata inilah satu-satunya untuk menghentikan Moriarty.

"Aku tidak akan bisa melakukannya tanpamu, Molly. Terima kasih."

Ituah percakapan terakhirnya dengan Sherlock sebelum pria itu pergi dari Inggris. Pemakaman Sherlock diadakan dua hari setelahnya karena seluruh Britania Raya begitu terkejut oleh kematiannya. Berita utama dikoran memberi judul 'KEMATIAN SI JENIUS PALSU'. Tentu saja itu begitu menyakitkan. Mungkin orang-orang menjadi ragu kepada Sherlock disaat-saat terakhir, tapi toh cukup banyak yang hadir di pemakamannya. Mrs. Hudson hampir pingsan ketika mendengar kematian Sherlock dan dia menangis sepanjang hari. Lestrade, Donovan, Anderson, dan belasan jaringan tunawisma yang selama ini bekerja pada Sherlockpun hadir. Molly melihat Mycroft sekilas di pemakaman, dan tentu saja Jonh. Dia adalah orang paling terakhir yang pulang dari pemakaman. Dia begitu terluka.

Seminggu setelah kematian Sherlock, Molly datang ke Baker Street untuk mengunjungi Jonh. Tapi apa yang dilihatnya adalah sesuatu yang tidak ia harapkan.

"Oh Molly, Jonh sangat kacau." Katanya ketika menjamu Molly.

"Apa dia selalu seperti itu semenjak Sherlock meninggal?"

"Tidak, dia lebih sering keluar. Tapi dia akan selalu seperti itu jika berada dirumah." Jawabnya.

Molly beranjak menemui Jonh dan dia mendapati Jonh duduk di bangkunya dengan botol wiski yang hampir kosong. Tangannya gemetar memegangi gelas kosong. Ia menemukan koper yang sudah terisi penuh tak jauh dari bangkunya.

"Jonh." Sapa Molly lembut.

"Oh Molly." Dia hanya membalasnya seperti itu. Mengalihkan pandangannya dari Molly dan tak berkata apa-apa lagi.

"Bagaimana kabarmu?" Sedetik kemudian Molly mengutuk dirinya sendiri dalam hati. Pertanyaan bodoh macam apa itu? Tentu saja Jonh tidak baik-baik saja.

"Aku tidak baik-baik saja." Jawab Jonh singkat. Molly berjalan mendekati Jonh. Awalnya ia ragu tapi akhirnya memutuskan untuk duduk di bangku milik Sherlock. Ia bisa melihat wajah Jonh yang berantakan secara langsung.

"Jonh lihat aku." Jonh enggan melakukan itu tapi Molly menyentuh tangannya.

"Tolong jangan lakukan ini." Dengan berat hati ia mengatakan itu. Ia sendiri tidak tahu apa yang akan dia lakukan jika Sherlock benar-benar meninggal. Molly tidak sampai hati bahkan untuk menghibur Jonh.

"Apa kau lihat betapa lancangnya dia?" Suara Jonh terdengar parau. "Dia meninggalkan kita semua, dan dia mengatakan padaku kalau dia selama ini berbohong—kalau dia adalah detektif palsu.—" Suaranya terputus.

"—omong kosong."

Tangan kiri Jonh gemetaran dan ia mengepalnya berkali kali.

"Aku tahu kau tidak baik-baik saja." Molly menghela napas. "Begitu juga denganku, Mrs. Hudson, Lestrade, bahkan Mycroft. Sherlock telah pergi, tapi tolong jangan lakukan ini. Kau tahu? Kau selalu jadi orang pertama yang marah-marah jika Sherlock memaksa untuk meminta rokoknya dan apa yang akan dia lakukan jika tahu kau mabuk-mabukan seperti ini?" Molly berusaha menahan emosinya.

"Dia tak ada."

"Demi Tuhan Jonh! Bukan hanya kau yang berduka atas kepergian Sherlock! Kematiannya akan sia-sia jika kau menghancurkan dirmu sendiri!" Ia berteriak kali ini, bahkan Mrs. Hudson bisa mendengar terakannya dari bawah. Molly menoleh pada koper Jonh.

"Oh, kau akan pindah? Lebih baik kau pindah dan melanjutkan hidupmu."

Molly mendengar kalau Jonh sudah pindah dari Baker Street dua hari setelah kunjungannya. Di sebuah flat yang cukup jauh dari Baker Street. Intensitas kunjungan ke psikiaterpun bertambah. Jonh kembali menjalani rutinitasnya menjadi seorang dokter di sebuah klinik. Ia sungguh khawatir dengan keadaan Jonh, dan dia tidak tahu sama sekali Sherlock berada dimana saat ini.

 ** _CEKLEK!_**

Molly mendengar pintu Lab-nya dibuka. Untuk sepersekian detik ia mengira kalau itu adalah Sherlock, namun ketika dia menoleh ia melihat seorang cleaning service memasuki ruangan.

"Miss Hooper, ada mobil yang menunggumu di depan." Katanya.

"Siapa?"

"Dia bilang namanya Mycroft Holmes."

Ia tidak tahu apa yang kenapa Mycroft menjemputnya, mungkin ada sesuatu hal yang perlu dibicarakan. Ada sebuah mobil hitam yang cukup mewah menunggunya di depan rumah sakit. Seorang wanita berpakaian formal berdiri di samping mobil itu. Dia menatap tepat kearah Molly. Sejenak ia tersenyum lalu mengarahkannya untuk masuk kedalam mobil. Sepanjang perjalanan mereka hanya diam, sampai akhirnya mereka tiba di suatu tempat dengan label _'The Diogenes Club'_. Sebuah bangunan berwarna putih dengan gaya klasik. Begitu ia masuk ada beberapa pasang kursi dan bangku disana, namun tak ada siapapun. Wanita tadi mengantarnya kebagian lain ruangan dan memintanya masuk kedalam salah satu pintu kayu disana. Mycroft Holmes menunggunya.

"Mr. Holmes."

"Ah, Miss Hooper. Aku harap aku tidak menganggumu karena pertemuan yang mendadak ini." Katanya.

"Apa ada masalah?"

"Kuharap tidak. Duduklah Miss Hooper." Dia menuangkan secangkir teh dan memberikannya pada Molly. Ia menerimanya namun sama sekali tidak ada niat untuk itu. Dengan santai Mycroft duduk berhadapan dengannya.

"Miss Hooper aku ingin tahu bagaimana keadaan Jonh Watson?" Katanya.

"Jonh? Dia—dia tidak baik-baik saja."

"Tentu saja di tidak baik-baik saja." Molly tahu apa yang Mycroft maksud.

"Beberapa hari yang lalu aku mengunjunginya, dan dia sedang mabuk. Jonh pindah dari Baker Street dan kudengar dia meneruskan pekerjaannya sebagai seorang dokter." Jawab Molly.

"Baguslah itu jauh lebih baik. Kehidupan normal yang sebenarnya." Jawabnya santai. Molly tidak terima. Mycroft tidak meliaht bagaimana tersiksanya Jonh. Sedangkan mereka disini sedang duduk sambil membicarakan hal ini seakan-akan kebohongan mereka adalah sesuatu yang wajar.

"Dia tidak bisa menerima ini. Jonh sangat terguncang. Tidak bisakah—"

"Tidak Miss Hooper. Kita tidak bisa mengambil resiko untuk memberitahu Jonh. Biarkan dia seperti itu _untuk beberapa waktu_."

"Kenapa aku?" Tanya Molly. "Kenapa aku yang harus tahu semua ini. Jonh lebih berhak tahu tentang rencana ini daripada aku."

"Perlu ku jelaskan sesuatu padamu Miss Hooper. Kau dan Jonh Watson adalah orang yang dekat dengan Sherlock. Tapi ada beberapa perbedaan anatara kalian berdua. Kau lebih baik dalam mengendalikan sentiment mu Miss Hooper. Itulah kenapa Sherlock memilihmu." Jelasnya. "Sherlock bisa saja membayar orang lain, lalu pergi tanpa memberitahu siapapun diantara kalian, tapi dia memilihmu karena kau tidak akan memberitahu siapapun tentang rahasia ini. Meski dibayar sekalipun, dan kau adalah orang yang tepat untuk menghadapi Jonh jika hal seperti ini terjadi."

Molly terdiam, ia tidak mengatakan apapun. Hanya saja dia tidak pernah mengerti permainan dari kedua Holmes bersaudara ini. Teralu sulit, terlalu rumit.

"Rencana ini, kematian ini sudah direncakan sejak lama." Kata Mycroft lagi.

"Aku tahu, Sherlock sudah menceritakannya padaku."

"Aku khawatir dia tidak menceritakan semuanya padamu. Asal kau tahu, rencana ini berisifat jangka panjang. Aku sudah mengetahuinya sejak paling awal."

"Aku tidak mengerti."

"Moriarty sudah bermain dengan Sherlock sejak awal. Dia meneruh ketertarikan pada adik ku. Sebuah obsesi untuk mengalahkan Sherlock, bermain dengannya. Sampai dia menunjukan dirinya di kolam renang dan hampir membunuh mereka berdua. Orang-orang seperti dia tidak pernah lepas dari pengawasan kami. Hingga Irene Adler sang Dominatriks melakukan kesalahan yang menyeret Jim Moriarty. Kami menangkapnya dan mengintrogasinya selama berminggu-minggu. Tapi dia tidak pernah mengatakan apapun, tak ada satu halpun yang membuatnya bicara. Dia terus menyebut nama Sherlock, menuliskan namanya di dinding, dan hanya satu hal yang membuatnya bicara. Aku memberitahu informasi tentang Sherlock."

"Kau memberitahu orang sejahat Moriarty tentang Sherlock?" Molly terkejut.

"Tentu saja aku sudah membicarakannya dengan Sherlock, dan kami sepakat untuk memberi informasi palsu tentang Sherlock. _'Sherlock menyukai cerita dongeng, mempelajari Literatur Jerman di Universitas Vienna',_ ha-hal seperti itu. Aku bisa membuatnya berbicara, walau hanya sedikit. Dia memberitahu sampai sejauh mana jaringan kriminalnya. Hal yang harus kami lakukan adalah membuatnya percaya kalau informasi itu benar-benar asli. Jadi kami melepaskannya dan membiarkannya diatas angin. Menghancurkan reputasi Sherlock sedikit demi sedikit.

 _The Hero of Reichenbach_. Pahlawan Reichenbach. Kau tentu tahu kasus yang membuat Sherlock terkenal, bukan? Sherlock menemukan lukisan Air Terjun Reichenbach yang dicuri. Richard Brook dalam bahasa Jerman adalah Reichenbach. Apa menurutmu suatu kebetulan? Sepertinya tidak. Moariarty merencenakan hal ini. Dia adalah otak dari segala biang kriminal. Pusat dari jaring laba-laba. Dia adalah dalang dari pencurian Lukisan _Reichench Falls_. Dia yang memutuskan lukisan mana yang harus dicuri. Dia menginginkan Sherlock menjadi pahlawan Reichenbach. Juga ada alasan kenapa Sherlock merubah sikapnya."

"Merubah sikap? Aku tidak mengerti maksudmu."

"Pada media. Sherlock selalu meyakinkan dirinya kalau dia adalah detektif swasta dan dia tidak perlu reputasi dihadapan publik. Bahkan dia tidak sudi untuk di foto. Sherlock memposisikan dirinya agar menjadi pusat perhatian orang-orang, agar kemudian Moriarty bisa menghancurkannya di depan publik dan setelah itu kurasa Sherlock telah memberitahumu sebagian ceritanya. Tapi sayang dia tidak menjelaskan detailnya."

"Kurasa karena ada pesawat yang harus ia kejar."

"Moriarty sengaja membuat kekacauan dan menjebloskan dirinya kedalam penjara untuk mencuri perhatian publik, namun pengadilan tidak bisa menahannya karena dia dinyatakan tidak bersalah. Di hari itu dia datang ke Baker Street untuk berbicara dengan Sherlock memancingnya untuk bermain. Bersikap seolah-olah dia memang benar-benar memiliki kunci untuk membuka pintu manapaun hanya dengan beberapa baris kode computer. Kami berdua tahu kalau itu tidak pernah ada. Hanya satu inti dari pertemuan itu. Moriarty mengatakan _'aku berhutang padamu sebuah kejatuhan'_. Dia menginkan kejatuhan Sherlock."

"Kejatuhan karirnya? Atau kematiannya?"

"Keduanya. Lalu kasus tentang penculikan anak duta besar. Kau pasti tahu kalau Moriarty menggunakan seseorang yang sangat mirip dengan Sherlock untuk menculik mereka kedua anak itu. Tapi lebih dari itu Moriarty meninggalkan beberapa petunjuk, bukan hanya untuk kasusnya. Tapi untuk permainan kecil mereka. Di tepat kejadian perkara Sherlock menemukan sebuah salinan buku dongeng _Grimm_. Dongeng-dongeng itu berasal dari Jerman. Dua kali Sherlock mendapatkan paket dengan segel yang sama. Yang satu berisi remah roti, tak ada nama pengirimnya, lalu yang kedua sebuah paket berisi kue jahe yang di panggang sampai garing. Kali ini nama pengirimnya tercantum. Sebuah nama Jerman yang lucu seperti dongeng."

"Nama Jerman yang lucu?"

"Rumplestilskin atau dalam bahasa Jerman Rumplestilzchen. Sebuah nama dari tokoh cerita dongeng." Jawab Mycroft.

"Aku tidak mengerti apa hubungannya Sherlock, Moriarty, dan Rumplestilskin ini. Ini membingungkan." Molly benar-benar tak bisa berpikir.

"Sangat sederhana Miss Hooper. Permainan antara Sherlock Holmes dan Moriarty. Rumplestilskin adalah tokoh seorang penjahat yang selalu menyembunyikan nama aslinya dan dia selalu membuat teka-teki agar orang lain bisa menebak namanya. Jim Moriarty menginginkan Sherlock untuk menebak nama aslinya dan nama asli Jim Moariarty adalah Richard Brook."

Semuanya masuk akal sekarang, kenapa Sherlock tidak bisa menghentikannya selain membuat dirinya sendiri mati bahkan setelah kematian Moariarty sekalipun. Karena Sherlock tidak bisa membuktikan apapun.

"Semua orang berpikir kalau Jim Moriarty lah yang asli dan Richard Brook adalah palsu. Justru kebalikannya Richard Brook adalah yang asli, dia memang seorang pembaca cerita dengan otak yang sangat jenius dan dia bosan bermain-main dengan orang biasa. Karena itu dia memilih Sherlock. Satu hal yang harus di garis bawahi adalah bahwa Jim Moriarty selama karir kriminalnya tidak pernah turun langsung untuk berinteraksi dengan jaringannya. Mereka tak pernah bertemu."

"Tapi dia mati, kan?" Tanya Molly ragu-ragu.

"Tentu saja dia sudah mati."'

"Kenapa dia mengakhiri hidupnya? Dia berusaha untuk membuktikan apa?"

"Kita tidak pernah tahu apa yang ada di otak seorang tokoh jahat seperti Moriarty. Jika memang ada tokoh seperti itu, mungkin dia akan menjadi villain kesukaanku." Ujar Mycroft. Hening kemudian.

"Jadi, sekarang kau sudah tahu keseluruhan ceritanya. Aku rasa kau tidak akan mengambil langkah yang salah." Ujar Mycroft lagi.

"Aku mengerti.

-fin-

 ** _A/N: FF ini memang di fokuskan kepada teori penjelasan Reichebach Fall. Maka dari itu tidak terlalu banyak kalimat penjelas, namun hanya pada perkataan Mycroft. Namun sayang teori ini tidak dijelaskan secara keseluruhan karena masih ada hubungannya di Season 1 akan sangat panjang jadinya. Tapi cukup untuk menjelaskan Reichenbach Fall. Jangan pernah meremehkan detail pada film ini. Kadang hal kecil seperti penjepit dasi milik Moriarty menjelaskan sesuatu yang besar._**


End file.
